The Greatest Love is From the Unknown
by ladyXpheonix
Summary: The two greatest enemies of all time meet yet again...but something is different!


The Greatest Love is From the Unknown

A fierce battle was raging on below as two lone figures stood at the top of a cliff. One female, one male. Her hair was a curly brown but in the sunset looked like brown fire. It was blowing behind her and her skin glowed golden. Her eyes were cinnamon brown with lightning shaped streaks of gold swirling within them. She was facing a boy with a look of disgust on her otherwise captivatingly beautiful face. The boy had platinum blond hair that was being swept in his shining silver eyes from the wind. His narrow features gave him an elfish look that hypnotized everyone. His muscular frame that normally stood straight and proud, making him appear every bit as aristocratic as he was, now was relaxed like he was playing a sunday afternoon game of wizards chess.

"You!" she spat pointing her wand at him.

"Me?" he drawled back knowing very well she was talking to him.

"You _bastard_!" she hissed at him.

"Why darling," he said with amusement lacing his voice, "Care to tell me why you're honoring me with such a name?"

"I should have killed you all those months ago just like you killed them! Why?"

"Why what darling?"

"Why did you kill them?"

"They asked me to"

"_Liar_"

The two of them were treading a perfect circle into the ground, wands pointed at each other. His face had a look of smugness while hers had gone from disgust earlier to cool and calm. Suddenly she slashed her wand through the air sending an arc of flames towards him to which he put up a strong force field almost knocking her off the cliff.

Almost. But not quite.

They threw flame after flame, spell after spell at each other. From a person standing on the sideline it was like watching contortionists do a dance with bright lights between them. The two moved with such grace and agility it was almost non human. Finally he had her cornered. His silver orbs stared into her now golden orbs. She vaguely registered the fact that her back was up against a tree as she felt herself being pulled into his past memories and thoughts and him into hers. It was like being in a pensieve. She saw…

_He walked into a room in her house and saw them on the floor writhing in pain as his fellow Darcness' tortured them with the cruciatus curse. "Stop!" he yelled. They stopped and the whimpering bodies looked up at him with pain coursing through their eyes. _

"_Please….just….kill us….stop…pain….now" they whispered out trying to stay conscious. He pointed his wand at them and said "Avada Kedavra!" watching in satisfaction as both their bodies slumped to the floor. _

There was a fire in the pit of her belly as she saw their deaths right before her eyes. It was a pain that was indescribable. An emotion she had never felt before. Sorrow.

_His fellow Darcness' left him as they apparated back to headquarters. He knew she would be home soon and once she saw the mark would go on a rampage. He walked around her house, looking, for the girl he once knew back at school. 2 years had past since they had graduated. She joining the light side, him the dark. They were like fire and ice. He picked up a photo of her and her friends. The warmth that surrounded her in the picture made him sick. He glanced over at the lifeless bodies a few feet away from him. _

_Crack!_

_He glanced up knowing that she would run through the doors any second now fearing the worst, praying that everything was ok, but knowing that it had happened anyways. He set the photo back on the mantel and turned fully around to meet a wand tip. _

"_Ah you're back," he said softly._

"_Yes, with a bigger vendetta against you then back in school," she said giving him a cold look that could freeze hell over. _

"_Darling," he said, cocking an eyebrow as she flinched at his form of endearment towards her, "You aren't going to get me this time."_

"_You ready to put your life at stake for that?" she whispered with a gleam in her eye._

_He leaned very close to her, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Yes" then apparated out of her house. _

_She threw the photo he had been looking at, at the wall and watched it shatter to pieces. That was the second time he had escaped her leaving her with nothing but a shattered heart that was slowly unfortunately falling for him despite the pain he had caused her._

She growled at the fact that he had escaped her again that night. He merely kept staring into her eyes until he saw…

_She was standing in front of two graves. The wind blowing her hair behind her. Her two friends came up trying to comfort her but she merely shrugged them off. They turned around and left her alone. Her face showed no emotion. Just a cold, hard face, staring at the graves. Her parents. After setting down some white roses on their graves she swiftly turned and walked off into the distance silently making a vow to never return until she had avenged their deaths. She never noticed him standing a few yards away watching her. Like he had for the past two years._

A faint smile graced his lips and he remembered that incident.

_She was trapped. Her wrists were chained to the wall as she watched his father close in on her. _

"_What the bloody hell are you doing!?" she shrieked. _

_Slap! The sound reverberated off the wall._

"_You, my girl, are of filthy blood. I'm putting you back in your place…six feet under where you parents are!" he cackled._

"_You won't get away with this you freak of nature!" she spat in his face. _

"_Ah, that's where you are wrong my dear," he said softly, "My own son, your arch nemesis, is going to kill you just like he did your parents." Her eyes widened and she looked up to see him walk in the room._

"_Father, I would appreciate it if you left us alone," he said._

"_Very well," his father replied and walked out of the dungeons._

"_Look whose trapped now darling," he said circling around her. She snarled at him. _

"_Feisty are we?" he said amused beyond belief._

"_My friends will find you and murder you if you kill me," she hissed._

"_Ah, and that's why I'm letting you go," he replied._

"_You're WHAT?" she asked, hoping that she heard him right._

"_You're free to go darling," he said waving his wand and releasing her from the chains around her wrists. He handed her, her wand and helped her escape._

Her eyes widened as she remembered that awful time.

"Why?" she whispered, staring into his eyes hoping that they'd give him away. He turned away from her.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you let me go?"

He glanced back at her hoping she hadn't seen what had just flashed through his mind.

"The same reason why I'm letting you go now," he replied before he turned around and fell off the cliff. She watched as he became a dot flying off into the sunset. A single tear rolled down her cheek. The first sign of emotion she had displayed since her parents death. He didn't know she had seen that last flash of thought. He had let her go then, and was letting her go now because…

_Because he loved her_


End file.
